1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention is paper dispensers. In particular dispensers which dispense paper stored on rolls.
2. Background
As is readily apparent, a long-standing problem is to keep paper towels available in a dispenser and at the same time use up each roll as completely as possible to avoid paper waste. As part of this system, one ought to keep in mind the person who refills the towel dispenser. An optimal solution would make it as easy as possible and as xe2x80x9cfool-proofxe2x80x9d as possible to operate the towel refill system and have it operate in such a manner as the least amount of waste of paper towel occurs. This waste may take the form of xe2x80x9cstubxe2x80x9d rolls of paper towel not being used up.
Transfer devices are used on some roll towel dispensers as a means of reducing waste and decreasing operating costs. These transfer devices work in a variety of ways. The more efficient of these devices automatically begin feeding from a reserve roll once the initial roll is exhausted. These devices eliminate the waste caused by a maintenance person when replacing small rolls with fresh rolls in an effort to prevent the dispenser from running out of paper. These transfer devices, however, tend to be difficult to load and/or to operate. Consequently, these transfer devices are less frequently used, even though they are present.
The current transfer bar mechanisms tend to require the maintenance person to remove any unwanted core tube(s), remove the initial partial roll from the reserve position, and position the initial partial roll into the now vacant stub roll position. This procedure is relatively long and difficult, partly because the stub roll positions in these current paper towel dispensers tend to be cramped and difficult to get to.
In order to keep a roll available in the dispenser, it is necessary to provide for a refill before the roll is used up. This factor generally requires that a xe2x80x9crefillxe2x80x9d be done before the current paper towel roll is used up. If the person refilling the dispenser comes too late, the paper towel roll will be used up. If the refill occurs too soon, the amount of paper towel in the almost used-up roll, the xe2x80x9cstubxe2x80x9d roll, will be wasted unless there is a method and a mechanism for using up the stub roll even though the dispenser has been refilled. Another issue exists, as to the ease in which the new refill roll is added to the paper towel dispenser. The goal is to bring xe2x80x9con-streamxe2x80x9d the new refill roll as the last of the stub roll towel is being used up. If it is a task easily done by the person replenishing the dispensers, then a higher probability exists that the stub roll paper towel will actually be used up and also that a refill roll be placed into service before the stub roll has entirely been used up. It would be extremely desirable to have a paper towel dispenser which tended to minimize paper wastage by operating in a nearly xe2x80x9cfool proofxe2x80x9d manner with respect to refilling and using up the stub roll.
As an enhancement and further development of a system for delivering paper towel to the end user in as cost effective manner and in a user-friendly manner as possible, an automatic means for dispensing the paper towel is desirable, making it unnecessary for a user to physically touch a knob or a lever.
The present invention is directed towards a waste minimizing paper dispenser. A rotatable carriage includes first and second roll holders adapted to hold first and second rolls of paper, respectively. The carriage is rotatable between first and second orientations. In the first orientation, the first roll of paper is held in a primary position and the second roll of paper is held in a secondary position. In the second orientation, the first roll of paper is held in a secondary position and the second roll of paper is held in the primary position. Paper from at least one of the two rolls is fed into a feed mechanism for dispensation. A roll sensor detects the amount of paper on the roll held in the primary position. Paper on the roll held in the secondary position is held in a transfer mechanism. When the paper on the roll held in the primary position is reduced to less than a predetermined diameter, the transfer mechanism feeds paper from the roll held in the secondary position into the feed mechanism. Thereafter, paper from both rolls is dispensed until one of the two rolls is exhausted.
During operation, when the roll held in the primary position is exhausted, the carriage may be rotated to move the roll held in the secondary position into primary position. Alternatively, the carriage in a smaller dispenser may be adapted to rotate the roll held in the secondary position into the primary position when that roll is depleted to less than a predetermined diameter.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved paper towel dispenser. Other objects and advantages will appear hereinafter.